Sakura
Sakura '(pronounced "'sah-KOO-rah") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #30 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4544.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, Sakura is almost a Pro. Her skill level is 940-960 and she will usually play with Rachel or Ashley. In Baseball, she is the Champion player, whose team consists of her, Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. While batting, Sakura '''rarely ever misses a hit and almost always gets a home run. While pitching, she throws splitters and off-plate balls 98% of the time, in an attempt to confuse the player. Curveballs and screwballs can go up to 94-96 MPH, while fastballs can reach 101-103 MPH. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, '''Sakura is good at level 656+. In Swordplay, she is almost a Pro with a level of 956+, and you fight against her in the evening. She can, however, be played against in the daytime after beating the Champion. In Basketball, her teammates are Rin and Greg. Her level there is 596+ and she is good. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 36th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sakura is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Female Miis" articles, for every 500 edits you make on Baseball Pros articles, for making 50 edits on "Miis that appear on every kind of badges" articles, for making 25 edits on "Miis who love Pink" articles, for making 1 edit on a "Double Pro" article '''or for making 100 edits on "One time pro" articles'. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (さくら) *The name '''Sakura' means "cherry blossom" in Japanese, which could be why her favorite color is pink. **Coincidentally, there's a song in Wii Music called "Sakura Sakura". **It also is a coincidence that in her Wii Music artwork, she is playing the Bells, which is used for the Japanese style. **Even more, coincidentally, the song is Japanese, and Sakura is also Japanese. *There is a CPU Mii seen in Wii Music named Naz, who looks like a male version of her. *She is the only Master Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is pink. *Since Sakura is the Baseball champion, she is the only CPU Mii from Wii Sports to never be a catcher on a CPU Team and to appear in fewer teams than any other CPU from Wii Sports. *She is Japanese. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *'Sakura' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. *'Sakura' appears to be ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. *She's the only CPU Mii with that hairstyle. *Her skill level is always above 580. *With a level of around 1300, Sakura has the lowest skill level of any champion Mii in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *'Sakura', along with Yoko and Jackie, are the only Master Miis from Wii Party to have unique favorite colors. *She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *She and Tyrone are the fourth-best pair in Friend Connection: Old Buddies with 64 points. Gallery SakuraDACotQR.JPG|Sakura's QR Code. Badge-8-7.png|Sakura's badge (Female) Badge-44-3.png|Sakura's badge (Pink lovers) Badge-59-0.png|Sakura's badge (Double PRO) Badge-82-4.png|Sakura's badge (One Time Pro) 60- Sakura's Team.jpg|Sakura's Champion Baseball Team. 2018-02-07 (7).png|The Champion Sakura pitching in Baseball. 2018-02-07 (8).png|Sakura batting. 2018-03-02 (23).png|Sakura in Swordplay Duel. 20180210_072604.jpg|Sakura in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_074046.jpg|Sakura and her teammates Rin and Greg in Basketball. 032.jpg|Sakura in the left. Sakura_bells.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sakura. File:Naz_upright_bass.jpg|This is Naz (a male-like version of Sakura), as depicted in an official artwork. IMG_0147.JPG|Sakura about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (6).png|Sakura doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0574.jpg|Sakura in Swap Meet with Tyrone, Eva, Midori, Chris, and Takashi. IMG_0618.jpg|A surprised Sakura. 15319552918891092016835.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.37.33_PM.png|Sakura as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0523.JPG|Sakura playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_20180807_173941.jpg|Sakura having a Tie. IMG_20180807_175255.jpg IMG_0788.JPG|Sakura sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (25).png|Sakura in Cycling. Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg 2018-11-05 (18).png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sakura participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-21 (36).png Sakura in Bowling.JPG Sakura wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(14).jpg Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sakura, Rin and Steph participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 2236.jpg IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly. IMG 2475.jpg IMG_2616.jpg|Akira with Alisha and Sakura. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg IMG_20190309_133808.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(41).jpg Screenshot 2019-03-09 at 12.21.35 PM.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(57).jpg 1552026179050_WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D.jpg Pierre, Sakura and George participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 2867.jpg IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Pierre, Emma and Sakura participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(65).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(97).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi,_George,_Alisha_and_Sakura_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png MiiopiaSakuraandEduardoImage.jpg Sakura,_Gwen,_Patrick_and_Alex_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Oscar, Sakura, Emma and Akira participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Bingo Card 3.png Victor, Pierre and Sakura participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Sakura_and_Matt_participating_in_Suacer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png David, Pablo, Sakura and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shouta, Sakura, Fumiko, Mia, Siobhan, Marisa, and Helen participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png.png Ivo, Patricia, Sakura and Akira (WSC) in Bowling.jpg Takumi, Matt and Sakura participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Sakura, Hayley, Theo and Shinnosuke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Eduardo, George, Lucia and Sakura participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Screenshot 2019-03-09 at 12.21.35 PM-0.png Mohamed vs Sakura.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(99).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(100).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(111).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(112).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(113).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(121).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(122).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(139).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(140).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(141).jpg Sakura in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(298).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(435).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 40 40 PM.png Sakura and Miyu in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Pink Females Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese